What If
by bluebunny22
Summary: Extra scene from The Hunters. What if Mason had hurt Tripp when he had the chance? What would Paxton and Dylan do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi I watched this movie last night on Hallmark Channel. I just couldn't stop thinking about it so this short story was born. This scene actually happened in the movie just differently. Though Tripp never got knocked out. This is only my second story so let me know if you like my writing style or how I could improve it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nor do I plan to. I just wanted to play. **

Tripp froze as he felt the cold prick of the notched arrow on his neck. Mason's arm snaked around gripped the back of his suit, effectively keeping him in place. Tripp sighed. The sixteen year old cursed himself for getting caught. He looked down in half-defeat but could feel Paxton and Dylan's worried eyes frantically searching for an escape plan. "Just leave," Tripp silently willed them,"You have the shard. Just go."

It was as if Paxton had read his mind,"I'm not leaving you Tripp," he called, meeting my eyes. Then he turned to Mason,"Let my brother go. You don't need him."

The older man chuckled,"Perhaps not, but… I do need that shard. Tripp is just leverage. A great piece at that."

He shook the boy to make a point and Tripp winced as the sharp arrowhead cut into the fragile skin of his neck. Dylan let out a choked gasp as some warm blood seeped out. Tripp instinctively moved away. "Oh no you don't," Mason said chucking harder as he clamped his heavy hand on Tripp's shoulder.

Tripp wasn't looking very good. He face was losing its color more and more as the seconds ticked by. The teen started to sway on his feet as the corners of his vision adopted a black tint. Paxton noticed and shouted,"What did you do to him?"

"Hmm… My arrow seemed to have been coated in a sedative. Your brother will be unconscious in the next two minutes or so."

Paxton swore slightly and his eyes became impossibly more cloudy with worry than before. "Alright, you want the shard? Catch it." Paxton launched the glass slipper containing the shard into the air high over Mason's head. He let go of Tripp to try and catch it. Tripp, in his last remaining moments of awareness pressed a button on his phone which set of the high pitched scream of alarms. Mason panicked for a moment and quickly slammed the slipper against the wall, shattering it. He reached down for the shard and ran.

Meanwhile, Paxton and Dylan had reached Tripp who was fading away quickly. He fell back and landed in Paxton's out stretched arms. Pax lifted his little brother up effortlessly. Dylan hovered around the two boys looking from face to another. She reached out to feel Tripp's pulse, just to double check. When she was satisfied the two twenty-one year olds raced out of the building. They were down the steps when a limo pulled to a stop in their path. A door opened. "Mom!" cried Paxton who quickly maneuvered around so he could lay Tripp down. "Get in," she ordered.

Dylan slid in too and they sped off. "Pax, what happened to your brother?"

"Mason hit him with a sedative. It should wear off soon."

"Here,"Mrs. Flynn said handing Dylan some gauze,"Wrap his neck."

Dylan did as she was told and gently tied it up at the end. Tripp's head was resting on Paxton's lap and the older brother softly patted Tripps head. A small groan escaped Tripp's lips as he started waking up. He blinked and registered that Paxton was looking down at him. He sat up with some help. "Mom!" he cried when he saw her.

"Hey Tripp, you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, lot better. Thanks guys." Tripp scratched the back of his head as he turned to Dylan and Pax. "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Flynn answered,"But we need to find the mirror. And I know where it is."

**PS: Please review. You all know where the box is. Just type up something nice. Or not. I can take the heat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought that I may turn this into a collection of AU one-shots. I don't own this stuff so... yeah. **

**Paxton: 14**

**Tripp: 8**

The only light was the faint glow coming from the large TV. Two boys sat, huddled on a couch. The older was leaning forward in anticipation, ready for the upcoming action scene. The younger was buried under a pile of blankets, shivering slightly. It was dark outside, but it was easy to make out the shape of snowflakes stuck on the large bay window. "Pax," the younger whispered,"We're supposed to be in bed."

Pax groaned,"Then go to bed Tripp. I want to watch this movie."

The younger boy crossed his arms and huffed. Then he stood up and grabbed his phone. He quickly snapped a picture showing his older brother and the digital clock flashing 11:45. The eight year old bolted as soon as it saved. "Tripp!" Pax shouted as he got up for the chase.

Tripp hurried to another room not caring which one it was. He pushed the door shut and held his weight against it with all the strength he could muster. Unfortunately it didn't hold against his fourteen year old brother. Pax slipped into the room and caught Tripp around the waist before he could escape. He hoisted the little boy up and took him to the bedroom that the two share. "Paxton!" Tripp cried, He squirmed in his older brothers arms,"Let me go."

Pax gripped his younger brother tighter until they reached the closet. He shoved Tripp in and put a chair in front of the door. "Pax, lemme out!"

"In a moment Tripp,"Paxton said, distractedly waving a hand,"I've got to delete this."

During the scuffle Tripp had dropped his phone. Pax picked it up and made quick work of getting rid of the evidence. "Now Tripp,"Pax said slowly,"if you go to bed when I let you out, you won't end up in our closet again tonight. Deal?"

A slight whimper sounded from the other side of the door and Pax knew he had won. "Good boy."

Pax removed the chair and Tripp tumbled out from where he had been leaning. He grimaced as he hit the cold wood flooring. He also irritated some not so old bruises, but Pax didn't know about those. Too late. As Tripp pushed himself off the ground, his sleeve slid up and Pax caught sight of an ugly purple handprint. He grabbed Tripp again and yanked up his sleeve. The little eight year old winced and weakly tried to pull out of his brother's grip. "Tripp, what is this?" Paxton asked angrily.

"It's nothing,"Tripp murmured, ducking his head,"Some kids in my grade don't like nerds very much."

Pax growled,"Who?"

"Don't know,"Tripp muttered.

"Tripp,"Pax called warningly.

"Just some kids Pax. It's no big deal."

It was now almost midnight and Pax sighed,"We _will_ finish this in the morning."

Tripp nodded weakly as he was released. The exhausted boy stumbled over to his bed and collapsed on it.

**PS: Review. it's funny cause I can look and see how many views my story got but there are no reviews. Isn't that a little strange? So i know people read it but just choose not to type a few little words of encouragement or not whatever. I'll be watching. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next part. I don't own this! **

The next morning Pax never got the chance to talk to Tripp. The boys overslept and had to rush to school.

Pax worried about Tripp all morning and couldn't focus. "Paxton Flynn what are you so preoccupied with? This is your last warning. Pay attention," his teacher snapped.

Pax sighed and turned to his teacher. "Dumb school," he thought.

By lunch time Paxton was ready to crash. He sat in his normal spot and took a bite of his pizza angrily. He sat there in silent hatred until Dylan joined him. "What gives Pax? You've been off all morning."

"It's Tripp," Pax grumbled.

"What _about_ Tripp?" Dylan pushed.

"I think he's being bullied."

Dylan gasped and sat down. "Little Tripp? Why would anyone want to hurt him? Who would hurt him?"

Paxton shrugged,"I don't know, but I am going to find out."

The two eighth graders sat quietly for a moment thinking about how to deal with the new issue. Dylan had been slouching lower as she came up with ideas that would most definitely fail but something in her eyes sparked and she sat up straight. "We get out before Tripp. We could run over to the school and watch out for him."

Pax agreed to it and the two high-fived and continued to eat.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon he was standing outside with Dylan. The fourteen year olds hurried down the streets to the elementary school. They crouched in the bushes as the doors opened and kids spilled out. Most of the kids dashed to the playground in hordes but Paxton's sharp eyes caught Tripp in their line of sight. He pointed his brother out to Dylan. They sunk down lower in the brush.

Tripp was clutching a book to his chest as he walked. The eight year old was heading over to a large maple tree that had tumbled down years ago in the great tornado. It was dead, but the twisted branches silently offered seats and perfectly placed foot holes for climbing. Tripp hadn't been sitting there long when four boys moved over to him like a small pack of wolves ready to feast on a timid rabbit. They were Tripp's age but bigger… and stronger.

Pax growled as they surrounded his younger brother. He moved to get up but froze when Dylan laid a hand on his forearm. "Wait," she whispered.

Paxton growled again but complied and sat back down.

The supposed leader struck first. He sent Tripp crashing to down to the ground with a clenched fist to the face. That was enough for Pax, he stood up and ran. His feet pounded on the dirt and kicked up grass. He shoved two of the boys and they went down sprawling. Dylan kicked the third one's legs out from under him. The leader was still standing and trying to shoot a glare at Pax but was failing miserably. He quivered in fear. "Scram kid," Paxton said harshly raising a fist.

The boy did and stumbled over his own feet many times before he finally got far enough away.

Tripp was still on the ground breathing heavily and choking on his air. He was covered in blood that was still spurting from his nose. His busted lip stung, and all he could taste was the metallic ting of blood. He registered someone gently lifting him up before he slipped off into blissful sleep.

Pax felt Tripp go limp in his arms and rushed to the main office. He informed the secretaries that he was going to take Tripp to the hospital and that Dylan could tell them what happened.

The two boys didn't end up at the hospital. Paxton just took Tripp home. He had been taught all kinds of first-aid by his adventure seeking parents. Plus, he really didn't want to deal with the interrogating nurses. Their parents were out of town at a newly discovered dig site, so he did what he believed was best. Pax was able to set Tripp's nose while he was still sleeping and cleaned up the dried blood. He laid a soft ice pack on his little brother's face to keep down the swelling.

Half-an-hour later had passed by the time Tripp began to stir. He blinked slowly and was surprised to find himself at home. As he stretched he knocked over a glass. Luckily it was empty, but it still made noise as it bounced off the wood floor. Paxton instantly appeared at the door and smiled at his brother. "Hey Tripp," he said softly.

"Hi Pax," Tripp mumbled.

Paxton moved over to the bed and sat next to Tripp. The younger boy braced himself for the question he knew was coming. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tripp rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't sure what to say… Mom and Dad, well you know what they're like. I didn't want to be a burden."

Pax nodded thoughtfully and put his hand under Tripp's chin forcing him to look at him,"You're not a burden. Come to me next time."

A smile crawled onto Tripp's face and he nodded while snuggling closer to his big brother.

**PS: Review readers! I don't have anything better to do than check for views. **


End file.
